CtarlCtarl Comes To Call
by SailorIo24
Summary: After a seriously long bout with writer's block...Chapter 4 is now up! FINALLY! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Ctarl Ctarl Comes to Call**

Prolouge:

" Don't you dare forget your promise! You swore that you'd put in a good word for me when you get back home."

"Dear Aisha, I, like yourself, am a Ctarl Ctarl of honor. If I make a promise to someone I keep it…even if the request is fruitless."

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!"

The younger female grinned at Aisha's outburst, then glanced passed her at her companions – her human companions. _Brother, has Aisha lost all respect for herself? Cavorting around with humans of all species. Such weaklings… _

* * *

Jean Starwind spent his free nights at a bar, as was his custom, with his friend and young partner James "Jim" Hawking. Tonight Melfina accompanied them, joining in on a friendly game of poker. Their other crewmates, the wild high-strung, down-on-her-luck Ctarl Ctal Aisha, and the beautiful Assassin "Twilight Suzuka" were off doing their own things. Melfina looked up from her hand as Jean let out a mournful sigh. 

"What's wrong ,Jean?, she asked softly.

"Ahh…nuthin'. Just, well we've been hangin, around Hei-fong too long. I want to see some action, you know?"

"Well, whaddaya expect? Even since the whole Lei-Line debacle, and the Kei-Pirates, there just haven't been many good bounties worth searching out," Jim put in without looking up.

"Yeah. Hard to believe it's already been three years since it all started, huh?" Jean looked to his right at the Bio-Android Melfina, who smiled sweetly.

"Regardless, we're still gonna need to take up some of those bounties. Even with Aisha and Suzuka's help, we're in the red again."

"Wha…Again?! What happened to the money from that last job?"

"Gone. Supplies, maintenance…and food. Blame Aisha for that one. You know how much that woman can put away. What was supposed to last us a month, she gobbled down in a week!"

"Agh! Okay okay! Mel, what do you think?"

"Um. Whatever you want to do is fine with me , Jean."

"Hey Jean, there's always Fred. He's always got some little errand lined up for you. Ya know 'cause he loves…"

"Jim. If you want to live long enough to get married, I wouldn't finish that sentence."

"Welcome back, everyone."

The little pink robot hung over the doorframe to the entrance "Starwind and Hawking Enterprises" and greeted the three crewmates as they walked in.

"Yeah, hey Gillium," Jean grumbled back, walking passed and flopping down on the couch – he'd had a little too much to drink and was now having a splitting headace.

"I'll fix some tea. I'm sure Suzuka and Aisha will be back soon," Mel replied as she made her way to the kitchen area. And as if on cue, the front door slammed opened and in walked Aisha, wearing a very accomplished look on her face.

"I'm back! And boy am I starvin'! Hey Mel how about cooking up some food," the hungry Ctarl Ctarl officer called out. She was met with Jim and Jean's baleful glares.

"Can't you for once get your own food?! You got that part-time job, doncha?" the Outlaw growled as he downed a few aspirin.

"What?! No way! I'm saving every last Wong so I can get back home!" Aisha dusted herself off and closed the door behind her, '…It's your fault I'm in this predicament in the first place. This is only temporary. I will get back home and I will get my title back."

"Aw, not this again. Look, if you wanna eat then go find us a good bounty that pays a decent amount." Jean rolled over and yawned suddenly feeling very drowsy,'…I'm too tired to put up with you."

"…Is there every a time when the two of you aren't bickering? I could hear you outside." Suzuka now stepped through the door carrying with her four bags filled to the brim with food. Aisha, of course, was the first to notice and nearly pounced on her.

"Suz, you're a life-saver! Well come on had 'em over!" Aisha made a grab for the bags, but the graceful assassin side-stepped her and handed them all the Melfina.

"It's not nearly enough as last time. But it should last for a couple days, providing a certain someone stops her midnight refrigerator raids."

"Grr! You talkin' about me?!" The Ctarl Ctarl went ignored.

"Um, thank you Suzuka. I'll fix dinner right away. Jean will feel better with something solid in his stomach. Jim looked up from his computer.

"So what was it this time?"

"Pirates mostly. I took several jobs. Sorry I was gone for so long.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Nice to know you seem to be the only one concerned with our financial situation. And unlike someone _else_ we all know, you're not a free-loader…"

"Hey, I heard that!", Aisha sneered.

"Sorry, but I don't need ya no more."

This was on Sentinal III the next afternoon when Jean and Jim responded to a problem that involved taking down a group of rouge pirates.

"Whaddaya mean ya don't need us? You know how much fuel costs?!," Jean slammed his fist down on the older man's desk, but the over-weight shopkeeper merely shrugged it off.

"Wasn't my fault. Things just happened that way. Theses guys have been giving me grief for weeks, mad 'cause I wouldn't sell 'em my special order castor shells. I just got them in!"

"Get to the point, would'ja. What happened they suddenly grow a conscience and leave?"

"Nah, this woman came in lookin' for castor parts and took 'em all out…all fifteen of 'em. I tell ya she was somethin' else…"

"A woman, huh? Damn, must have been an assassin or something. Tell me, what did she look like?", Jean asked as he leaned on the desk. His shorter partner rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't think she was hired by anyone, but put simply I'm pretty sure she was a Ctarl Ctarl. I was lucky she didn't destroy my entire store, just the back room there."

"A Ctarl Ctarl?...No must have been a different one. Aisha went off with Suzuka," the Outlaw mumbled to himself.

"She must have been in the military…or rich. She gave me enough money to repair my shop and then some! I was so grateful I gave her whatever she wanted for a huge discount. She sure was a cutie too, and damn polite."

"…Definitely not Aisha," Jean and Jim replied in unison.

Jim watched as his partner filled plates with food at the buffet; the two were lucky to come across the new restaurant with the 'One Night Only' dinner special. They had taken care of a couple of small bounties beforehand, and were now chilling out. The atmosphere seemed calm, very placid, yet the young mechanic kept his ears open hoping to catch a stray conversation about anything remotely interesting.

"Here ya go, chow down. Probably won't be able to eat like this again until we find a big bounty." Jean placed all the plates down on the table and the two proceeded to eat in silence. The Outlaw let his eyes wander around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing out of place, his eyes fell upon a lone figure sitting in the darkest corner of the restaurant. The stranger's face was hidden in shadow, though he could see the brilliant silver hair and royal purple hood covering their face. Jean stared harder and smiled when he realized the stranger was female.

"What're you doin'?, Jim asked as he watched Jean stand up, then followed his line of sight to the lone woman in the corner.

"Going to say 'Hello' of course. A woman shouldn't be sitting alone."

"You're such a womanizer, you know that?"

"Relax, would ya? I won't cause any trouble, scout's honor."

"Yeah right. Trouble always seems to follow you anyway…"

Jean made his way across the dimly-lit room and stopped at the woman's table. She didn't look up, made no motion or even acknowledge his presence.

"Hey there, beautiful. Mind if I sit?" Still no response, but she reached for her tea and sipped it slowly. Then…

"I prefer to eat alone, thank you," she replied in a soft voice.

"Aw, don't be that way. You know, girls fall over themselves to be with me," Jean pulled out the extra chair and draped his cloak over the back.

"Hmp. Arrogence, You _humans_ are all alike." She hooked her head up enough for Jean to look into the woman's deep purple eyes, her dark skin and the single black stripe on her left cheek.

"Ah-hah. I knew you were a beauty. You got a name to go with that pretty face," Jean questioned as he took a chug of his beer. He could have sworn he saw the woman smile.

"Isn't it customary to give one's own name first?"

"O' course. The name's…"

"…Well if it isn't Jean Starwind!" The red-haired Outlaw turned to face several drunken space pirates. He sighed and slung his free-head over the top of his chair.

"Whaddaya want? I'm right in the middle of something…"

"Shaddap! You know there's a lot of pirates _and _outlaws out there that still have a bone to pick with you!," one of the taller men barked as he leaned against a buddy, '…You think you're so hot, with that ship of yours?" It was obvious that these hooligans just wanted to pick a fight, but Jean egged him on nonetheless.

"Ya got a beef with my ship?"

"Yeah that's right! But you don't look so tough now. Ya ain't got no back-up with ya, huh." Jean smirked and drained his glass, standing up and began cracking his knuckles.

"So you think you can take me on?"

"Enough! If there is one thing I will _not_ tolerate is being disturbed while I eat." The woman scooted back her chair and stood. Growling, the leader pirate stepped up to block her way.

"Eh!? And what's a dame like you gonna do 'bout it?! I could break you in half." A wicked smile spread across the woman's face

"I think not…" She removed her hood to reveal long protruding ears.

"Hey man, back off! That's a Ctarl-Ctarl you're picking a fight with!," one of the leader's teammates cried in panic.

"So what!? It's just a girl…" No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, the woman dashed forward, flowing through the group and mowing them all down. She skidded to a halt a few feet away and raised herself up from her crouch. One by one, the pirates fell like dead-weight.

"Heh. Impressive. Remides me of someone else I know. Though she's not anywhere near as calm and collected as you," Jean commented as he slowly stepped forward, getting closer to inspect the damage to the men crumpled on the floor. Amazingly, though a few had deep gashes and bruises none of them were dead.

"Small fry like them are nothing to a Ctarl-Ctarl. I prefer not to sully my hands with such trash." Jean froze as the woman pulled a shiney silver castor from her holster and aimed it as his heart.

"Uh…somethin' I said?"

"I knew your name sounded familiar. So you are the infamous Jean Stawind, pilot of the Grappler ship the X-GP. The Ctarl-Ctarl Empire could benefit from such a fine vessel."

"Sorry, babe. But the Outlaw Star isn't for sale. However, I'd be happy to take you for a spin…you know, just the two of us."

"You dare speak to me that way!? Ingrate! I'm not bargaining here I'm telling you I'm taking command of that ship."

"…Excuse me, what's that?"

"I, Tasska KaHori Hori, Ambassador to the Ctarl Ctarl Empire, am hereby placing you and your crew under arrest." Jean's eyes widened.

"Did you say Ambassador?"

"That's right. Are you hard of hearing too?"

"No. But I think there's someone you should meet."


	2. Chapter 2

Ctarl-Ctarl Comes To Call

Chapter Two: Ambassador Tasska

"...What'll we do now, Gene?"

There really wasn't much the Outlaw could do right now...not with the huge Ctarl-Ctarl ship so close. The sheer size of the vessel dwarfed the Outlaw Star, and its flanking ships that surrounded them on all sides were smaller, but equally impressive. All opening for escape had been cut off so now Gene and his young partner Jim could do nothing but lead the way back to home base. Several times Gene was tempted to deploy the grappler arms and fight his way through, but was advised against the idea, '...it'd be suicide!', Jim had warned him.

"Gene, are you sure this is a good idea?," Melfina asked from inside her navigation tank. Gene looked behind him and flashed a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, okay? I really don't think they're following us all this way to hurt us. Besides...,' Gene tightened his grip on the controls, '...Maybe we can get Aisha to talk to them. They're her people, afterall."

"Yeah. But they might be as unreasonable as she is. They _are_ Ctarl-Ctarl, afterall no matter how 'nice and polite' that shopkeeper claimed this one was. Anyway, we can't just up and hand over our ship, not without a fight."

"Relax, Jim. I've got it all under control."

"And that's what scares me. I _told _you you should have left that woman alone! So whatever happens I'm holding you responsible."

Tasska sat quietly in her chair as she stared out the window, searching out the X-GP. She smiled to herself and took a sip of her wine before replacing the glass back on the hovering tray.

"That's the X-GP? It doesn't look like much to me. Are you _certain_ you want to bring that back with us, Lady Tasska?"

"General Zarfan, don't judge by how it looks. Sure, it's not nearly as impressive as our ships, but that won't matter once it's dismantled for study. Father will be so pleased with me that I'm bringing back such a lovely present...and with you for helping me to complete our mission. You've wanted to get on his good side in order to ask him permission to marry me, have you not?," Tasska coyly twisted her hair between her fingers and stood to stand beside the tall muscular male. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing will make me happier. Of course, as you wish M'Lady."

"Good. I knew you'd see things my way."

"Lady Tasska, sorry to interrupt. In-coming communication from the Supreme Chancellor."

"Patch him through immediately!" The clear window ahead chanced instantly and the face of an old man wearing royal-like robes appeared before them.

"Tasska, how goes your mission? Fairing well are you?"

"Very well, Grandfather. I have succeeding in capturing the X-GP. Inform father that we shall be returning shortly," Tasska bowed low at the waist and smiled sweetly up at the aged Ctarl-Ctarl.

"Excellent. Good work. I knew you were the right person to choose for this mission. We have succeeded were others have failed. You're father will be very pleased. I will let him know immediately," the Chancellor nodded and disappeared, so now the window was clear again. Tasska turned to the helmsmen.

"Open a channel to the X-GP. I'd like to give them their sentencing."

"Lady Tasska, really. Is that necessary at this time? The whole crew isn't even with them. Why not wait until we gather them all?," Zarfan commented.

"But I'm bored now. All right, I suppose you're right. I'll wait until we have them all under custody, but only because you asked me to..." Tasska huffed and flopped back down in her captain's chair. She was hoping to get more shopping done before heading back, not that getting her claws on the X-GP wasn't fulfilling but she wanted to get as many castor parts as she could.

Tasska Ka-Hori Hori fancied herself as a semi-technician – nothing made her happier than taking things apart, studying every little piece and then putting it all back together good as new. Her position as captain to more than a thousand-strong military personnel was an added perk, because of who her family was. Her family line went back millennia, among the strongest Ctarl-Ctarl there were. She attended the highest academies growing up, received the most intense training in various fields of study and achieved the highest marks in her class. Ka-Hori Hori was a household name…There wasn't a single individual who didn't know it. It was most well known in the military among all else. Tasska's father was Commander of more than ten powerful vessels. Her mother, a famous Astrophysicist. Even Tasska's three younger brothers were making names for themselves in the military now, excelling as fighter pilots. It amazed Tasska sometimes of just how much she could get away with. She damaged more than a dozen ships in battles alone, and none had ever reprimanded or questioned her actions.

But Tasska wasn't arrogant – far from it. She kept an extremely cool head under pressure and her quick thinking had saved her and her crewmate's lives on more than one occasion. Her crew respected her not because of her family lineage, but because she was a fine captain. She was appointed Ambassador because of these same qualities…and because her predecessor had shamed herself. Tasska had never been too fond of Aisha, always thinking that the woman was too wild and too short-tempered to be good at anything. How she had managed to receive the title of Ambassador in the first place was beyond her. Tasska wasn't one to laugh at people's short-comings, particularly ones of her own kind, but she knew Aisha had no one but herself to blame for it.

"Lady Tasska we have just received docking clearance on Sentinel III," one of the young helmsmen reported. The female grinned and rose to her feet.

"Good. Attention all flanking ships! Maintain orbit and await further instruction. If for whatever reason the X-GP tries to escape you have my permission to shoot them down! We'll take it back in pieces if we must. And send word to the Empire of our arrival."

"Alert the Empire!! We have arrived on Sentinel III!!" Cheers from Ctarl-Ctarl personnel could be heard throughout the ship as Tasska and her accomplice Zarfan headed towards the docking bay.

"Ugh. _This_ is where they reside? Such a backwater planet."

"Now now, General. It's not very nice to turn your nose up at the less fortunate," Tasska replied with a slight grimace. She adjusted her cloak and fluffed out her hair, giving herself a once-over before she was to step out in public. Tasska _did_ value her appearance, and wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything less than costly attire. The docking bay was busy that day, several people turned to stare at her. Tasska ignored them of course, wanting to get to where her prey had docked. The X-GP was docked in hanger twelve and its tiny crew were standing close by it. The tall form of Gene turned and waved invitingly.

"Hey how's it going, beautiful?"

"How dare you address her in such a manner you human scum!," General Zarfan growled. He stepped forward sizing the outlaw up. He was the same height, but broader shoulders, a huge trunk and long beige hair tied back in a tight ponytail. Gene seemed un-phased by the challenge, but held his hands up.

"Hey, calm done Big Guy. I'm not gonna do nuthin' I swear." Zarfan snorted and crossed his arms across his massive chest.

"The word of a lowly human means nothing to me. Just keep your filthy hands off her and speak to her with respect," the General grunted with a toothy sneer. Tasska couldn't help but chuckle, and tossed her hair.

"Now gentleman, let's settle this in a semi-civilized manner. Gene Starwind, you and your crew are being place under arrest in the name of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. Your ship is being taken under my command and you will be placed in prison to face execution later."

"..Gene, do something…,"Jim whined behind him.

"Arrested? Under what charges?" Tasska reached into her cloak and pulled out her portable computer. She pressed a few buttons and a holographic image of a large Ctarl-Ctarl vessel. Gene recognized it immediately as the ship he had first come across Aisha in…the _Orta Hone-Hone_. And passing dangerously close was Hilda's ship Horus.

"All Ctarl-Ctarl vessels keep a visual log of where they are and where they have been on previous missions, just for situations like this. I did some digging and found out that you were present on Hilda's ship at the time," Tasska closed her computer and replaced it in her cloak pocket, '…Therefore, we are holding you accountable for all damages to the _Orta Hone-Hone._"

"Are you serious? Just for a few scratches. Come on, you're not really sore over something that happened so long ago?," the red-haired outlaw asked. Zarfan reached forward too quickly for Gene to react, grabbing the man roughly around the neck.

"Watch your tone, human! We Ctarl-Ctarl take great pride in our vessels. A human like you could _never_ understand the craftsmanship that goes into each one. That scruffy ship you have is an eye-sore and if it were up to me, I'd have it sent to the nearest scrap-yard."

"General Zarfan!," Tasska rested a gentle hand on his muscular forearm. The tall male hesitated before letting go and turned his back. Tasska sighed and returned her attention back to her captives.

"If you cooperate I might be able to get the counsel to grant you a trial first. Now, where is the rest of your crew? It's come to my attention that Aisha Clan-Clan has been associating herself with you, which makes her a traitor. There may be a chance of redemption for her though. Some of the council members take pity on her. Where is she?" Gene blinked and looked down upon the worried face of Melfina. He smiled reassuringly and gestured to follow him.

"She doesn't always tell us where she's going. But she may actually be back at headquarters. Why not come with us? Mel here is actually great cook."

"Pah! Human food does nothing for us. We Ctarl-Ctral have hearty appetites," Zarfan grunted as he proceeded to clean out his ears.

"Believe me, we know. That girl eats enough to feed an army," Jim put in as he ran his fingers through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Ctarl-Ctarl Comes To Call

Chapter Three: The Choice

General Zarfan sat stone-faced on the cool linoleum floor of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, keeping a close eye on Gene as he sat on a stool near the kitchen area. The big male Ctarl-Ctarl also guarded Tasska as she sat comfortably on the couch, sifting through information on her little computer. The tension in the room seemed to get thicker by the second until finally…

"All right everyone, dinner is ready. Please enjoy," Melfina called as she set several large plates onto the small table situated in the center of the room. Tasska helped herself first, filling a large bowl with steaming hot rice and beef curry; Zarfan hand made sure she was the first one to get what she wanted. And he growled at everyone else, warning them not to take a single bite of their food until Tasska had tasted hers first.

"Hmmm…I must say, for human food this is actually pretty good. Interesting flavor and texture…very nice," the young captain complimented as she took several other large mouthfuls. She smiled and urged Zarfan to eat. He grimaced, but shoveled food into his mouth – it really was tasty. Melfina smiled sweetly at him and refilled his bowl with more meat.

"Um, I-I know how much Aisha likes this dish so I'd figure I'd make it for you two. Have as much as you like," the Bio-Android replied. Zarfan shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Hmp! Don't think that just because you're feeding us that we'll go easy on you. Don't expect any gratitude from proud Ctarl-Ctarl," he grumbled with his mouth full. Gene sighed and drained his mug of cold beer.

"Yeah yeah, we know."

"Speaking of which, where's Aisha? She's hardly ever late for dinner," Jim wondered. But almost as soon as the words left his mouth the front door swung open and the wild cat woman stepped through.

"I'm home!! Wow, it smells great Mel…NYA-NYA-NYAAA!! T-TASSKA KA-HORI HORI!?!?!" Aisha lost her balance for a second as she caught sight of the younger, prettier Ctarl-Ctarl female sitting lightly on the couch. The young captain didn't react to the woman's outburst, only finished what was on her plate and set it aside. The hairs on Aisha's tail stood straight up and she bared her claws.

"Aisha Clan-Clan, long time no see. Have a seat," Tasska motioned for the woman to join them. But Aisha growled in defiance and stamped her foot.

"I don't have to listen to the likes of you! What the hell are you doing here anyway?," she demanded. Zarfan got to his feet, but Tasska lay a gentle hand on her partner's arm and he settled down, somewhat.

"You'd better watch your tongue, Officer Aisha. That's no way to speak to the Ambassador of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire!"

"SAY WHAT!? A-A-AMBASSADOR?!?!?!," Aisha sank to her knees, having lost her steam. Tasska smiled at seeing the woman slowly coming to grips with the situation – Aisha was sorely outranked and there was no way of her telling the younger more experienced woman off, not if she wanted to face further demotion. But then, she seemed to instantly forget about this recent turn of events and realized that this was probably her best chance to get a ride back home.

"Officer Aisha Clan-Clan, at attention," Tasska commanded softly while she stood and adjusted her cloak. Aisha had no choice but to obey her ranking officer, standing stock-still and averted her gaze away from the others – now more than ever she was eager to please Tasska in the hopes she would put in a good word for her back at Headquarters. Zarfan soon joined her side, towering over her and making her look tiny. Behind them, Jim groaned as he gulped down the last of his meal.

"Gene, this is going so bad," the young computer hacker whined.

"Shut up, will ya!? I'm trying ta think…"

"Well think faster! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a Ctarl-Ctarl jail cell. At least Suzuka will get away…"

"Now…Lady Aisha, I am willing to speak on your behalf should you swear allegiance to me. The Counsel is also willing to overlook your previous blunders should you assist me in completing this mission. Do you understand that if you refuse, you will be immediately placed under arrest and face execution with your comrades? The decision is up to you…rejoin your people, or be forever shunned and face death. What is your decision?" The room got deathly quiet as everyone waited for Aisha to answer. Gene knew what the woman was going to say and he balled his fist – he'll make her pay later.

"I accept! What is our mission, Ambassador?," Aisha asked as she saluted the younger woman. Tasska grinned and nodded behind her at Gene, Jim and Melfina.

"For starters, your job is to take those people into custody. We will wait for the final member of their crew to arrive. Or would you happen to know where this 'Twilight Suzuka' may be?"

"Oh, she… went to take care of some bounty out on Hei Fong."

"Very well. I think we'll go out and hunt for her. Aisha, I'll need that brutish strength of yours to bring her to me. We leave immediately," Tasska reached into her pocket as her computer beeped to signal an in-coming message. The woman placed it flat on the table and the holograph of her grandfather appeared.

"Ah, I see you've captured the fugitives. Well done, very well done my granddaughter. And…Ah, I see you have commissioned Lady Aisha into your ranks? Very good. We will be awaiting your arrival with the X-GP in tow. Our scientists are eagerly waiting to study that vessel," the old man stated. Tasska smiled and bowed low at the waist.

"We should arrive home in as little as two days depending on whether the ether fields have shifted. I will brief Lady Aisha on everything once we've departed, Grandfather."

"Mm. Lady Aisha…?"

"Oh, yes Supreme Chancellor!" The woman was willing to please anyone if it would help her get back home.

"Don't disappoint me again. You won't regain your title as Ambassador, however you will receive a considerably high rank when you arrive successfully with the suspects and the X-GP in tact. I want them delivered alive, especially the one responsible for powering the vessel, that Bio-Android behind you. Return safely, Tasska. Your father has a gift for you…" and with that the hologram flickered off and Tasska replaced it in her pocket. She grinned and nodded to Aisha and Zarfan. They got behind Gene, Jim and Melfina and pushed them towards the door.

"Forgive me, but I can't…," Aisha began, but Melfina smiled despite being shoved along with the others.

"Don't worry about it. Everything with be fine. We know you don't really have a choice,"

"Stop talking to them, Officer Aisha! Or would you prefer to join them in the holding cell?," Zarfan growled. The woman dropped her ears a bit and said nothing else as they all walked back toward the docking bay.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself, Aisha. You know, having spent all this time on such a backwater planet," Tasska commented as she ran her fingers through her brilliant silver hair and flattened the fur on her ears – the air had suddenly become uncomfortably humid.

"U-Uh, yes I suppose so."

"Well, when we return home you can forget about all the things you've been through. You'll probably be placed under my command, quite possibly receive a small vessel to captain. That is…,' Tasska turned to look squarely at Aisha, '…if you play your cards right. We've had our eyes on the X-GP ever since the whole Galactic Lei-line episode. I myself am intrigued by its power. Imagine, if all Ctarl-Ctarl ships were re-vamped with such wonderful technology, we'd be the most feared beings in the galaxy! I will be assisting in the dissection of that ship, should be very interesting…"

"What?! You can't take apart my ship..OW!," Zarfan clopped Gene an the back of the head for his outburst.

"Silence cur! And that eyesore is now the property of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. You have no say in the matter!" The Outlaw rubbed his hair and reached for his castor. But Zarfan knocked him flat on his back and pinned his arm down with his foot.

"Gene!," the outlaw's partner Jim cried and turned to rush to his side, but Tasska, quicker than anyone could react, whipped out her own specially modified castor and aimed it at him.

"Ah-Ah-Ahhh, not so fast little one. Fall back, otherwise I'll be forced to take you down. Grandfather wants you all alive, so I think he would be disappointed if I brought any of you back disemboweled," Tasska warned. Then she sauntered over to the prone outlaw and confiscated his castor, examining it closely.

"You are a fool if you think you are any match for us! If it wasn't for Lady Tasska I'd tear you to shreds right here and now. Get up, and no more heroics or I'll snap your neck," Zarfan removed his foot and pulled the man up by the collar, setting him roughly onto his feet. Gene rubbed his arm, staring daggers at the big male. Tasska tossed the castor to Aisha and grinned.

"Take care of it, would you? I have no need for such a low-level weapon. My castor could easily turn that into stardust. I will however, take any shells he may be carrying. You'll take care of that once we are on the ship."

The spaceport was rather empty aside from a few transport and cargo ships. Tasska's vessel stood out like a sore thumb – it dwarfed every other ship in the hold, and docked only a few feet from it was the X-GP. Tasska turned to Zarfan and Aisha.

"Load the prisoners into the holding cell and alert the others we'll be departing immediately for Hei Fong. And, if this Suzuka has already left put a bounty out for her. Sooner or later, we'll run into her."

"As you wish, Lady Tasska. You, Aisha…head to the bridge and activate the tractor beam. We'll hold the X-GP in our cargo bay…there should be plenty of room," Zarfan ordered. Aisha hesitated, but then did as she was told and left the others to be carted away.

Once inside, Gene and the others were shoved into a small cold holding cell, guarded by at least a dozen Ctarl-Ctarl. Zarfan smirked evilly and turned away from them, heading back toward the bridge.

"Enjoy your final days. No one that has been captured by the Ctarl-Ctarl has ever lived to tell about it. Escape is impossible. If you thought that you could befriend Aisha, then you've been deceived,"

"Ah, shut up! I'm tired of listening to your mouth," Gene grumbled.

"Gene…I-I'm sorry," Melfina whispered as she lay her head on his shoulder. The outlaw only smiled and patted her hair reassuringly.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Why're you apologizing?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"Listen. Everything's going to be okay. I won't let them do anything to you, I promise. And I'll get us out of here, you'll see."

"I'm scared, Gene…" The outlaw wrapped an arm around her and rested her head on his chest. What _was_ he going to do? The Outlaw Star was in custody, his castor taken away, and the team's muscle had just turned against them. Things weren't looking so good. But there was no way he could tell Melfina that. He had to find a way to get his friends out of this mess. His only hope was that Sazuka could stay out of sight until he had a plan.

"Excuse me Gene, but what's going on?"

"Oh, Gillium. Sorry but, it looks like we're being taken to the Ctarl-Ctarl planet."

"What on earth for?," the computer wondered.

"Nevermind that now. Just, don't resist them all right? We don't want to make them madder than they already are." There was no point in telling the computer that the Ctarl-Ctarl were planning on dismantling the ship. Gene had to come up with a solution, and fast. Although, a part of him was curious about the Ctarl-Ctarl home world. No one he knew had ever been there. If all the women were as beautiful as Tasska, then he was kind of looking forward to the trip.

"Oh!.." Gene jumped as Melfina yelped suddenly.

"What-what's the matter?!"

"I forgot to put the food away," she sighed.

"Geez, Mel you scared the hell outta me. I thought something was wrong with you," Gene grumbled.

"Hey, quiet down in there! This isn't a cruise," one of the guards rapped loudly on the steel door as he peered through the window.

"Mind your own business!," Gene barked back.

Back on the bridge, Tasska took her captain's chair as the ship slowly made its way out of the docking bay. The ship's tractor had enclosed around the X-GP and was guiding it inside of the Ctarl-Ctarl cargo bay. It fit snuggly inside and the doors closed behind it.

"Captian, the X-GP is safely inside the ship and we have received clearance from control," the helmsmen reported.

"Excellent. Prepare ether drive."

"Rodger. Preparing ether drive. Engaging in one-hundred seconds."

"There's no turning back now, Aisha. Are you sure this is your final decision?," Tasska asked as she looked at the other woman who sat on her right.

"I said it was, didn't I?" The young captain smiled and looked to her left where Zarfan stood with his massive arms across his chest.

"Let's go home then…"

"As you wish. Lady Tasska."

"Ether drive engaging in three…two…one…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ctarl-Ctarl Comes To Call

Chapter Four: The Ctarl-Ctarl Home World

Suzuka went into hiding the instant she found out her friends had been taken prisoner by an entire fleet of Ctarl-Ctarl. The last thing she wanted was to attract attention to herself, especially since a bounty had been placed on her head. There wasn't much she could do at the moment except stay out of sight of opportunistic pirates and outlaws. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, but rather she wanted to save precious energy for later. She wondered how she was going to get to the Ctarl-Ctarl home world without an available ship. The odds were definitely stacked against her.

* * *

"Yeah…I've heard of that woman. Twilight Sazuka. She's still pretty famous."

"I didn't ask if you heard of her, I'm asking you if you've seen her!"

"No, I haven't. Now leave before you start worrying my customers." The tall lanky Ctarl-Ctarl pilot gnashed his teeth and pounded the bar, sending several small cracks through it. A few people jumped back while others looked up from their interrupted conversations.

"Believe me, if I find out you're harboring that criminal it won't be your customers you'll be worrying about," the pilot growled. He looked behind him at the other people crowding the bar, sending them suspicious glares.

"Let's go Baargos, she's not here," the second pilot sighed and tugged his twin brother towards the door.

"…You're much too lenient, brother. She's hiding somewhere on this miserable planet and we've been ordered to find her." Baargos tugged at his ears irritably and glared daggers at his brother Laargos. His much calmer sibling merely smiled and tucked his long silver bangs behind his ears.

"You'll never accomplish anything with threats my dear brother. If you want information you have to ask for it nicely, not threaten them with violence. Try to be a little bit more civilized, not thrashing your claws left and right."

"Like you're some all-mighty warrior, Laargos. My brother Laargos the Negotiator…"

"Negotiating prevents unnecessary conflict, Baargos. How many times has father tried to teach you that? Now, let's try looking somewhere else…and let me do the talking this time."

"Right. These terrians are going to hand over the famed 'Twilight Suzuka' from your 'please' and 'thank you's. The only way we're going to get through to them is from fear. They should all fear the might of the Ctarl-Ctarl race. When sis told us she had captured the X-GP I couldn't believe our good fortune. The gods are smiling on us, Laargos. With that technology we really will be the most feared race in the galaxy!" Laargos couldn't help be grin. He had to admit that he liked to sound of that.

It was dark and deserted when the Ctarl-Ctarl pair stepped into the spare parts shop later that evening. Baargos grimaced at the scent of motor oil and spilled gasoline. His sharp eyes could make out every single detail, from the frayed wired on the countertop to the dust particles that hung in the air. He perked his ears up as a noise from the back room caught his attention.

"Pardon us, but we'd like to speak to the owner of this shop," Laargos called into the darkness.

"We are members of the Ctarl-Ctarl Royal Fleet. And in the name of the Ctarl-Ctal Empire we order you to show yourself or be placed under arrest!" There was no answer at first, then a short balding man stepped from behind a curtain with a box full of castor parts.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya. Whaddya want?," the man huffed as he hoisted the box onto a high shelf and brushed his hands on his shirt. Laargos pulled a mini hologram projector from his robes and turned it on. The man stared blankly at the image of a smiling Suzuka.

"Have you seen this woman? She's wanted by the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. If you have any information about her whereabouts it would be greatly appreciated. There would be a small sum in it for you…a hand-full of pure Dragonite for accurate information as to where we can find this woman." The shopkeeper's eyes lit up.

"Pure Dragonite? How could you have gotten…?"

"Did I not mention we are from the Royal Fleet? The Emperor has loads of Dragonite at his disposal. Now, do you or do you not know where this criminal is?," Baargos growled – His ears were burning with impatience.

"Sorry, I don't know her or where she is. Never seen her before in my life." The shopkeeper stepped aside and started pulling the window shades down.

"If we find out that you're trying to hide her…," Baargos started, but his brother cut him off.

"We're sorry to disturb you. Thank you for your time." Laargos bowed and pulled his brother away with him.

"Ah! Let go of me Laargos! He's lying, I'm certain this time that she's here!" The shopkeeper watched the two Ctarl-Ctarl pilots leave before closing and locking the front door behind them. Then, after he was sure they were gone, disappeared behind his curtain again.

"You realize that if they come back and find you here they'll kill me…"

"Thank you for this, I won't be staying here long," Suzuka replied from under her hood. The balding man sighed and sat down heavily on one of the unopened boxes, pulling a cigar out of his pocket.

"Hmp. Well, be sure that you don't. I'm only letting you stay here 'cause you know Gene and I owe the bum a favor. I don't know how he plans to get himself out of whatever he's gotten himself into…him and that sweet girl he's usually with." Sazuka stood up and patted herself down, adjusted her hood and walked toward the rear entrance.

"He's resourceful. I'm sure he'll think of something…"

"And what about you? You're a wanted criminal by the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. How are you planning to get yourself out of that?" Sazuka smiled and opened the door.

"There's someone I know who might be able to help me get to the Ctarl-Ctarl homeworld. I'm not quite sure how he'll react to it seeing as I tried to kill him once…"

* * *

Aisha was torn – She finally was able to return home after so much drama and humiliation. Yet, at what cost? Those people she had spent so much time with, people she had started to consider as friends, were now in that cold dark holding cell facing certain death. There was nothing she could have done. It was either obey the orders of her ranking officers, or face execution, there was no third choice…

"Is something troubling you Lady Aisha?" Tasska had invited the woman to her quarters along with Zarfan for dinner. The young captain had changed her clothes and now wore a beautiful purple silk gown. Aisha shook the thoughts out of her head and forced a smile.

"N-No, it's nothing," she lied. Tasska finished running a comb through her hair and rejoined her comrades. The captain grinned and scooted next to Zarfan, who after a moment's hesitation draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Be honest, now. You're not going to tell me that you were enjoying being in the company of those terrains are you? Come now, Aisha what could you possibly have had in common with them?"

"You should be with your own kind. Those people must have poisoned your mind. Don't worry, once we get home you'll feel better and be back to your normal proud Ctarl-Ctarl self," Zarfan replied with his mouth full. Tasska ran her fingers through her hair.

"There might be a place for you in the Royal Fleet. You'll be under my command, of course. I can pull some strings, have your past record completely erased so you start from scratch. That is, if you're interested."

"T-The Royal Fleet? But…that's reserved for those who have achieved the highest honors possible…"

"Like I said, I can pull some strings. I can ask Grandfather to speak with the Council on your behalf. You've been very loyal to me so far, I'm sure that anything you have done to disgrace yourself can be waived in exchange of your solid pledge to me and the Empire…" Aisha fidgeted in her seat. The chance to be a member of the Royal Fleet…It was something she had dreamt about as a youngster, an opportunity that she felt was way beyond her grasp. Yet, here it was staring her in the face and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Her only thoughts were of her friends down in the holding cellar, cursing her for betraying them…

The Ctarl-Ctral homeworld, a place that no intelligent human ever wanted to be. The orbiting ring space station was buzzing with activity. New ships were being built and repaired constantly. The station was nestled between the planet's primary asteroid belt, and a second much larger ring that seemed to stretch on for miles – It was like a primitive security system to thwart off potential enemies.

"This is Captain Tasska KaHori Hori of the war ship _Katra Hori-Hori_ and her crew requesting docking clearance," the young captain replied. Returned to the bridge after a day and a half in and out of Ether Drive, the woman was happy to finally be home. Aisha looked out of the large front window at her planet. It had been so long since she had seen it, almost forgetting what it was like to be here.

"Welcome home _Katra Hori-Hori_. This is control…you have docking clearance at docks five through twenty-seven. Please be careful as we're moving things about. We wouldn't want anything damaged."

"Roger that. All right, bring us in. And alert my father that I have brought the X-GP back in one piece. I'm sure he will be happy about that…" Tasska informed.

"Aye, Captain," one of the helmsmen answered. Tasska looked over at Aisha who had taken control at one of the panels.

"Lady Aisha, go and prepare the prisoners for unloading. Do you need assistance? I can have the guards accompany you…"

"No, I think I can handle them." Aisha stood from her post and proceeded to walk from the bridge. There was no turning back now, her last chance to do what she felt was the right thing to do. And by the time she had gotten to the prisoner's holding cell, she had made up her mind.


End file.
